I Don’t Like Darksided Stuff
is the fifth episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary While the eviction last week had been canceled, Molly was the nominee still in the game so she got to explore the second floor. She chose to enter the bathroom, which gave her a makeover. Nick ended up winning head of household, putting him in a tricky spot with the house pulling him in two different directions. The former teletubbies who had recently alligned with him in a new alliance called The Knight’s Watch consisting of Nathaniel, Dylan, Matthew, Chelsea and Nick, wanted Joan to be targeted while his alliance with Derphox and Molly wanted to target teletubbies. Chelsea, Dylan, Matthew and Nathaniel wanted Joan, Molly and Ziggy out of the game. Molly mainly wanted to get rid of Chelsea and Matthew. Danielle was frustrated, angry and upset, knowing Nick might get rid of her closest ally Joan. Nick decided to nominate Cali as a pawn next to Ziggy. His closest allies at this point were Derphox and Jack, though he had alliance deals with pretty much everyone at this point. Nick’s alliance with Derphox and Molly assumed the target this week was Ziggy or that they could backdoor Chelsea. Cali won the power of veto and used it to save herself. Nick decided to listen to the Teletubbies and put Joan on the block, he saw him as the biggest threat against his own personal game. Molly and Danielle were both furious to see Joan on the block instead of a Teletubby, Molly started yelling at Nick about how the Teletubbies would now take over the game. She was so mad about this, Nick however stayed calm and didn’t let her anger get to him. After a lot of anger from Molly and Danielle, the eviction result came up as a tie. Nathaniel who felt betrayed by Ziggy voted against his Teletubby allies wishes to get Ziggy out while Danielle, Molly and Cali also did the same, either due to loyalty towards Joan or distrust towards Ziggy. Derphox and Jack voted for Joan, seeing him as a bigger threat and following the wishes of Nick, Matthew and Dylan also voted for Joan, seeing him as a threat against their alliance. Chelsea was unable to vote, so it was left in a 4-4 tie, Nick broke the tie and sent Joan home. Day 29 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Kanye Zone :: Description: In this flashgame the point is simple enough, keep Kanye out of his zone by blocking his zone in the right spot when he is about to enter his zone. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Nick Day 30 *Nomination Ceremony Day 31 Day 32 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Cyroad :: Description: In this flashgame, the houseguests had to keep driving for as long as possible without crashing, whoever could go the longest won the power of veto. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Cali Day 33 *POV Ceremony Day 34 Day 35 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Note: Chelsea was unable to vote. Still in the Running } | | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia